verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Peter David Beter
Dr. Peter David Beter (1921–1987) wurde bekannt durch seinen Buchbestseller "The conspiracy against the dollar"(1973). Dem Buch folgte eine Serie von 80 Kassetten, auch bekannt als audio files in den Jahren 1975 bis 1982 sowie weitere Audio Books. Dr. Beter war ein Anwalt aus Washington D.C., promovierter Doktor, Consultant im Bereich Internationalen Rechts und war bekannt als internationaler Berater in finanziellen, politischen und militärischen Belangen. Die Karriere von Dr. Beter begann in den Medien vor Radio- und Fernsehstationen, welche dann aber aufgrund politischen Druckes den Gast ausschließen mußten, um den Verlust der Sendelizenzen zu vermeiden. Dr. Beter gilt als der Initiator der "Gold Inspection" vom 23.09.1974 in Fort Knox durch die US Treasury Department, nachdem er verbreitete, das die dortige Goldreserve der USA von den Rockefellers entwendet wurden. Thesen Im Verlaufe der 80 Audiobriefe enthüllt Dr.Beter die drei wesentlichen Machthaber dieser Welt: *Das Rockefeller Kartell *Die Bolschewik-Zionisten-Achse (Rothschild) *Die Neuen Kreml-Regierenden ("Spirituelle Kommunisten") Diese Fraktionen existieren seit über einem Jahrhundert, Ihre Beziehungen zueinander unterliegen der fortwährenden Veränderung, ihre Wurzeln sind wesentlich älter und können über Jahrhunderte verfolgt werden. Die Rockefellers stellten die bisherige Machtelite innerhalb der USA, welche aber mit der Ermordung von Nelson Rockefeller ihre Macht in den USA vollständig eingebüßt haben. Die Bolschewisten haben, mit Hilfe der Rothschilds und Rockefellers, durch die Oktoberrevolution die Macht in Russland an sich gerissen, seien aber inzwischen durch die "Spirituellen Kommunisten" (welche christlich-orthodoxe, russische Nationalisten seien) vollständig aus der Sowjetunion vertrieben worden und planten in den USA nun die Machtübernahme mit einer neuen Revolution ("Second American Revolution"). Die Bolschewisten stehen im Bunde mit den Zionisten, welche als Chasaren in einem Jahrtausende alten Konflikt mit den christlich-orthodoxen Russen stünden. Fort Knox Die Rockefellers hätten das Gold aus Fort Knox heimlich entfernt und würden dies vertuschen. Im Inneren Kern von Fort Knox hätte man statt dessen ein flüssiges Supergift auf Plutoniumbasis eingelagert, welches nun (in den 1970ern) aus undichten Behältern und eine Undichte Lagerkammer in Fort Knox in die Umwelt gelangen würde. Dies wäre eine enorme Gefahr für die Bevölkerung der Mittleren Ostens der USA. Vorbereitung zu "Nuclear War 1" Kennedy sei wegen seiner Intervention in der Kuba-Krise umgebracht worden (AL 3), da er die Kriegsvorbereitungen so verzögert habe. Als Ersatz für Kuba wurde eine Raketenbasis in Guayana eingerichtet, deren Raketen gegen den Panama-Kanal und die südliche USA gerichtet seien (AL 14). Die Sowjets hätten weithin Raketen mit multiplen Sprengköpfen auf dem Seeboden um Kanada und die USA stationiert. Dies hätte, nach der Entdeckung im Jahr 1971, zu einer weiteren politischen Krise geführt, welche allerdings vor der Öffentlichkeit verschleiert wurde. Nach einem Abzug der ersten Unterwasserraketen hätten die Sowjets im geheimen aber neue Raketen stationieren können.(AL 14). Die Sowjets hätten darüber hinaus an einer Reihe von weiteren Orten um die ganze Welt Unterwasser-Raketen und -Bomben installiert um in einem einzigen Schlag die komplette Kontrolle über die Ozeane zu gewinnen. (AL 15) Mit den Rockefellers sei eine Nuclear Safe Zone zwischen dem 40. und 50. Breitengrad vereinbart worden. Die Kreml-Regierung würde aber versuchen die Rockefellers zu übertölpeln und sie zum Ziel eines nuklearen Angriffs machen.(AL 15) Weltraum Die Russen hätten im "battle of the harvest moon", am 27. März 1977, eine mit "Particle Beam Weapons" ausgerüstete Mondbasis der Rockefellers unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und würden seit dem den erdnahen Weltraum uneingeschränkt kontrollieren, so dass die USA noch nicht mal mehr über Überwachungssatelliten verfügten. Die Russen seien damit die einzigen, welche über Einsatzfähige Teilchenstrahlen-Waffen verfügten. Die Russen hätten eine "Space Triad" (im Gegensatz zur nuklearen Triade der USA) aufgebaut, diese besteht aus: *Cosmos Interceptors (bemannten, bewaffneten Satelliten) *Mondbasen (ebenfalls mit "Particle Beam Weapons" ausgerüstet) *Cosmospheres (bemannte Waffen-Plattformen, die durch Elektrogravitationsantrieg über jedem Ort der Welt schweben können.) Langfristig würden die Russen die Expansion in den Weltraum anstreben, da sie durch das Tunguska-Ereignis von der Existenz außerirdischen Lebens wüssten, sie strebten deshalb nicht die Weltherrschaft, sonder nur eine globale Dominanz, an. Zuvor müssten sie allerdings für die Auslöschung ihrer Erzfeinde, der Bolschewisten und Zionisten, sorgen. Robotoide Organische Robotoide werden von Russen als exakte Kopien von wichtigen Persönlichkeiten hergestellt. Die Robotoide selbst hätten nur eine relativ kurze Funktionsdauer von bis zu einigen Monaten und müssten danach ausgetauscht werden. (AL 46) Die Bolschewisten hätten ein Pendent zu dieser Technik entwickelt, sogenannte Synthetics (Synthetische), zu deren Herstellung sie aber auf tierisches Material zurückgreifen müssten, was der wahre Grund hinter den Viehverstümmelungen sei. (AL 53) Vorhersagen Peter Beter traf eine Reihe von vorhersagen, wovon einige eintrafen: *der Mord am ägyptischen Premier Sadat *der "Rücktritt" des sowjetischen Premier Brezhnev *der Mossadanschlag auf 1.200 US-Marines im Libanon nach Rücksprache mit dem Pentagon (Anschlag auf den US-Stützpunkt in Beirut 1983) *der Rücktritt von Präsident Nixon (Watergate) *die Ernennung von Nelson Rockefeller als Vize unter Präsident Ford. Audio Letter No. 1 Dem Gegenüber stehen nicht eingetroffene Voraussagen, wie *ein Dritter Weltkrieg zwischen der Volksrepublik China und Japan einerseits und Indien andererseits, in den Russland und die USA auf der Seite Indiens eingreifen werden.Audio Letter No. 4 *ein baldiger Tod von Präsident Gerald Ford um Nelson Rockefeller zum US-Präsidenten zu machen. Audio Letter No. 1 *Die Verstrickung der USA in einen israelisch-arabischen Krieg, welche in einen begrenzten Atomkrieg gegen OPEC-Staaten und eine globale Ölkrise führt. Audio Letter No. 6 (November 1975) *Die Verhinderung einer Präsidentschaft durch Jimmy Carter. Audio Letter No. 13 siehe auch *Fort Knox *Robotoide Weblinks *Dr. Peter David Beter Audio Letters * Conspiracy Wiki: Dr. Peter David Beter Kategorie:Verschwörungstheoretiker Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:20. Jahrhundert Category:Überarbeiten Kategorie:Person